


Happy Birthday, Hyunggu

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Canon Universe, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, happy birthday Kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: It's Hyunggu's birthday. Yuto just happens to be really good at reciprocating presents.





	Happy Birthday, Hyunggu

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the Yuto fic before this one, I fixed the weird errors it had. If you haven't read it, you don't need to, but I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you, enjoy!

Hyunggu woke up to the feeling of lips being pressed between his shoulder blades. He smiled into his pillow, shifting to let Yuto know that he was awake. Another kiss was pressed onto Hyunggu’s spine, lower, this time.

“Good morning,” Yuto murmured, voice vibrating against the bare skin of Hyunggu’s back. Yuto smoothed a hand over his shoulders, warmth spreading over his body.

The shorter man rolled over in his bed, smiling up at Yuto. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Good morning,” he replied. Yuto leaned down to his lips. Hyunggu’s lips were still stretched into a smile when their lips met.

Yuto immediately ran his tongue along Hyunggu’s lower lip. Their lips moved together at a familiar pace, Hyunggu smiling at how much he loved the contact. Yuto wrapped his strong arms around Hyunggu’s waist, pulling away from the kiss. White teeth were showing with his wide, perfect smile. “Happy birthday.”

Hyunggu loved that smile. White teeth, framed by perfect, dark pink lips. He was used to kissing those lips, as soon as he woke up, and right before he fell asleep. Those teeth gleamed at him when he smiled, bit his lips when they kissed. Yuto smiled at Hyunggu after they kissed, as soon as his lips left the other’s. He smiled at Hyunggu when the shorter man leaned his head on Yuto’s shoulder, or when they held hands under the table. Yuto’s smile was wide, teeth blindingly white. Every second Hyunggu looked at that brilliant smile, it felt like he was looking at the sun. If the sun were a hundred times more beautiful than it was.

“Thank you,” Hyunggu said happily. He kissed Yuto on the lips again. He laughed as Yuto pressed forward, pinning Hyunggu against the bed. Yuto’s fingers gently dug into the younger man’s sides, palms warm against his skin.

“Are you ready for your birthday present?” Yuto asked. He was holding Hyunggu close, their bodies pressed flush together. When he spoke, his lips moved close to Hyunggu’s face, tempting the shorter man to lean up and steal another kiss.

A smile spread over Hyunggu’s face. “Depends on what it is.”

Yuto parted Hyunggu’s lips with his own, tongue dipping past the younger man’s lips. He kissed his way over Hyunggu’s jaw, and down to his neck. When he spoke, his lips moved over his sensitive skin, sending goosebumps up his spine. “I think you can figure it out.” He scraped his teeth over Hyunggu’s throat, tongue following shortly after.

A breathy laugh escaped his lips. “Is it that incredible birthday sex you promised me?” he asked excitedly. After Yuto’s birthday present, Yuto had told Hyunggu that he’d reciprocate in turn. Hyunggu was certainly looking forward to what his boyfriend had in mind.

The older man was sucking a mark onto the curve of Hyunggu’s collar bone. His tongue was rolling against the other’s skin, teeth nipping at dampened skin. “Mm-hm,” Yuto hummed against the other man. His finger tips slid under the waistband of Hyunggu’s boxers, slightly tugging them down.

“I hope it’s good,” Hyunggu teased, giving a quiet gasp when Yuto bit the spot under his collar bone.

Yuto removed his mouth from the shorter man, an attractive smirk on his lips. “I said it’d be incredible, right?” He pressed a chaste kiss to Hyunggu’s lips. Dark, narrow eyes stared down at Hyunggu, anticipation pooling in the pit of the shorter man’s stomach. “I wouldn’t lie to my birthday boy.”

 

Yuto _certainly_ was not one to lie.

Hyunggu was on his knees, back arched so his hips were in the air, legs spread wide. He’d given up on staying upright on his arms long ago, face buried in his arms, noises muffled against the sheets of the bed. His boxers had disappeared somewhere on the floor, in a mess of hands and lips and skin. The bed sheets were tightened in his hands, pulling on them to get any sort of stability in his life. He’d been breathing so heavily, for so long, he felt light headed. He felt like he was going to float away, just letting the saliva and pleasure lift him up to the clouds. He loved it.

Yuto’s strong hands were spreading his asscheeks apart, face buried between them. Yuto really knew how to use his tongue and lips in order to make the younger haired man positively _melt_. He could feel the hot breath on his spit-slicked skin, when Yuto pulled back for air. He was sure he was twitching with want. It was driving him insane, in the hottest way possible.

“Try not to be too loud, okay?” Yuto cooed, fingertips pressing into the sharp bones at Hyunggu’s hips. He pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek, the smile apparent in his voice. He shifted forward to lick a long stripe over Hyunggu’s entrance.

Hyunggu groaned at the sudden contact. _God_ , Yuto was good at this. Too good, perhaps. Far, far too good, and he knew the older man knew it. Hyunggu was panting, and loudly, at that. “I don’t,” he shook his head, voice partially muffled by his arms and bed, “know if that’s possible.”

Yuto gave a loud laugh, obviously pleased with himself. “Just try, okay, baby?” The tip of his tongue slid over Hyunggu’s entrance again. Hyunggu wasn’t sure what he was moaning at more—Yuto’s tongue, or the pet name. Yuto pulled his cheeks apart, so he could press farther into the shorter man, giving his entrance slow kisses. Hyunggu’s breathing sped back up almost immediately, turning from his slow, natural pace to a deep laboured one. Yuto bit one of his ass cheeks, chuckling at the grunt the other gave. Hyunggu wanted to tell Yuto to stop _tauting him_ , and tell him that he’d be loud, too, if he was feeling this good. Then again, Hyunggu would do _anything_ to make sure Yuto didn’t stop.

Hyunggu jumped when the flat edges of his boyfriend’s teeth scrape against his hole, tongue following suit. Yuto used those deliciously skilled lips of his to suck on the rim of the younger man’s hole, slick tip of his tongue teasing the opening in slow circles. Hyunggu’s hips jolted forward. It surely wasn’t right to be able to feel this good, right? At the moment, he really didn’t care. Yuto rubbed the flat of his tongue against Hyunggu, seeming practically drunk on the taste of him. Hyunggu couldn’t help but feel a bit amused, at that. His amusement was only temporary, still, since Yuto always found a way to absolutely break him down, and make his thighs shake with pleasure. Yuto stiffened the muscle of his tongue, pushing it hard into Hyunggu, past the rim of his asshole. Hyunggu tried, and failed, to hide the high-pitched moan that bubbled past his lips.

Yuto just buried his face even deeper into Hyunggu, thumbs parting his cheeks while lapping wet stripes over him. He kept pushing hard against Hyunggu’s hole, through the muscle, so he was soon thrusting his tongue into him. The younger man’s legs were trembling around Yuto’s head, skin damp with sweat. He was sure that if Yuto’s grip on his hips ceased, he’d be lying flat on the bed. The pleasure he was feeling was preventing him from properly stabilizing himself.

One of Yuto’s hands snaked over the delicate curve of Hyunggu’s hip, long fingers wrapping around Hyunggu’s length. His fingers were roughed and calloused from so many years of baseball, but they easily slid over Hyunggu, slicked with his own precome.

Yuto was, in short, perfect. Really, truly perfect. Hyunggu often found himself thinking that it shouldn’t have been possible for Yuto to be so kind and funny, but also hot and sexy as all hell. He was one of the nicest people Hyunggu had ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with, in the most genuine way. He genuinely loved his friends, and what he did for a living, and he genuinely loved Hyunggu, enough for even Hyunggu to be able to tell. He was so effortlessly funny, able to make Hyunggu laugh until his stomach hurt, and his eyes were clouded with tears, even when he was in the worst moods. And he loved to make people laugh, and he loved to see people happy, and it just made Hyunggu fall more and more in love with him every time he displayed that. And _god_ , he was so hot. Hot, sexy, whatever. He had so much sex appeal, it was clear that even Yuto didn’t quite understand what to do with it. Even when he was being dumb, or obnoxious, he _oozed_ a sort of alluring sexiness that Hyunggu had never been confronted with before. He was sexy in the way he sat, legs slightly spread, and the confident way he walked. He could have been doing absolutely nothing, and Hyunggu would have thought that he was the most attractive man on earth. And, well, he absolutely was not incorrect.

The older man sealed his lips around Hyunggu’s tight pucker, sucking hard. His finger tips were digging into the skin of Hyunggu’s hips, as if this was just as good for him as it was for Hyunggu. His hand was squeezing Hyunggu’s ass in pulses, several sensations making it impossible for Hyunggu to think of anything besides what he was feeling. Yuto licked up into him with a tongue so _hot_ , and so _wet_ , it was practically torture. He made sure to taste all of Hyunggu, tongue slowly circling around the puffy rim, before dipping into the tight heat. It left Hyunggu panting and gasping for air, clutching the bed sheets, as if they were going to keep him from floating up, away into the atmosphere.

Yuto pulled away, breath cool against Hyunggu’s wet skin. “Feel good?” Yuto’s taunting, deep voice said. He thumbs the tip of Hyunggu’s cock, and Hyunggu’s entire body shudders, the ghost of Yuto’s name forming shapes on his lips.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Hyunggu complained, but he was wiggling his hips back to eagerly meet Yuto’s mouth, again.

The older man lapped over the pucker, hand still twisting around the shaft of his boyfriend’s cock. Then, he circled Hyunggu’s entrance lightly, kneading Hyunggu’s dense ass as he did so. Yuto repeated this pattern a few times, a few slow drags of his tongue, a few laps and swirls around his entrance, Hyunggu’s thighs shaking more and more with every movement. White-hot heat was pooling at the base of his spine, and more, in the pit of his stomach.

Yuto gave a playful bite to the cheek of Hyunggu’s ass. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, the smirk in his voice annoyingly hot. His rough hand squeezed at the base of Hyunggu’s flushed cock, precome dribbling out of the slit, wetting the sheets under him.

Hyunggu gave a choked grunt. “ _Shut up—_ \--”

Yuto cut him off by spreading his cheeks so hard it felt like he was practically tearing him into two. He pressed his face further into Hyunggu, tongue now hungrily licking at the pucker. His tongue pressed into the loosening ring of muscle, tasting the younger man’s inner walls. He was fucking Hyunggu on his tongue, one hand jerking him off with speed. His teeth were grazing at the sensitive skin, tongue probing him open, lips sucking.

Hyunggu’s head was positively spinning, his whole body tingling and buzzing with pleasure. From Yuto’s tongue, to his calloused hand tugging over his cock, to the hand squeezing tightly at his hip, hard enough to surely leave bruises, he was making Hyunggu feel good. Better than good. Yuto was making Hyunggu feel absolutely fucking _phenomenal_ , and Hyunggu didn’t know what to do about it.

So, he came.

Without warning, because honestly, he hadn’t even known it was happening. He had felt the heat making the insides of his thighs shake, and the hot river flowing through him, up his spine, working to coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. He had known it was going to happen at some point soon, but before he knew it, he was coming hot over Yuto’s long fingers, staining the bedsheets.

Yuto eventually removed his mouth from the shorter man’s entrance, one hand keeping his hips upright, the other milking the last of his orgasm from his body. Hyunggu was shivering with aftershocks, body falling limp onto the bed when Yuto let go of him.

When the final waves of his orgasm washed over him, he found himself laughing. “Oh my god,” he laughed, rolling over on his back, so he could stare up at his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend.

Yuto crawled onto the bed beside him, slinging an arm around his narrow waist. “Yeah?” he asked, tone lilting. He looked and sounded extremely proud of himself, which he had every right to be. His mouth was fucking insane.

Hyunggu gave another laugh, pressing an appreciative kiss to Yuto’s pink lips. “What a way to start my morning,” he said.

Yuto wrapped both arms around his boyfriend’s form, smiling down at him, with all the radiance in the world. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Hyunggu wrapped his arms around Yuto’s neck, pulling him partially on top of him. He kissed him on the mouth, able to taste himself on the other man’s lips and tongue. “Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever,” he said.

Yuto smiled, that beautiful smile. “I love you.” He kissed Hyunggu on the lips, so soft Hyunggu almost didn’t feel it. The younger man smiled wider than he’d ever smiled in his life. Yuto was the sun, simple as that. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


End file.
